


To What End

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Fanart, Gen, Sammy Big Bang, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Fanart for Smolstiel's super Sammy Big Bang story.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33
Collections: Sam Winchester Big Bang 2019-20





	To What End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/gifts).



Smolstiel was a patient and totally cool author to work with, and her story is a most excellent one, so don't hesitate to run over and read it right now! Link [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349692) or click on the banner

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349692)

As usual, without any excuse other than being disorganised, I didn't do as much art as I'd wanted. Plus I was a little obsessed with Boy King Sam...  
Here's the final combined piece, and you'll see where the banner came from.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/49489838991/in/photostream/)

This art is made up of two separate paintings.  
First came Boy King Sam with his gold leaf eyes.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/49489837706/in/photostream/)  
Followed by older, worried Sam, also watercolour and gold leaf.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/49490046582/in/photostream/)  
You may notice a lot of white space on Sammy's right - and yes, I had intended to do another Boy King Sam but ran out of time. Also, I'd already done an earlier one, so I thought this might be getting a tad silly - I could keep trying different verisons and never be satisfied!

This is my first Boy King Sam - for some reason much redder. And kind of weird.  
This one was watercolour pencils rather than just watercolour.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/49489837611/in/photostream/)  
I liked some bits of this one but wanted to do better. Instead I think I just did different.


End file.
